


A Family Christmas

by orpheous87



Series: Orpheous87 25 Days of Drarry 2019 [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Christmas Day and Harry and Draco have afternoon tea with the Malfoys.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Orpheous87 25 Days of Drarry 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559152
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2019





	A Family Christmas

“I swear this tree gets bigger every year,” Harry said as he and Draco stood looking up at the Christmas tree that stood in front of the main entrance to Malfoy Manor.

Draco looked at Harry with one eyebrow raised. “I mean… trees usually _do_ grow…” 

“Oh… you know what I mean!” Harry said, flushing. “This tree isn’t normally here, just at Christmas!” 

Draco grinned. “I know,” he said. “I think it is the same tree each year, they just move it.” 

“Really?” Harry asked, his eyes wide as he looked back at Draco. 

“No, you fool,” Draco replied, laughing. “It’s a magic tree! They just magic one up every year. No idea why it’s bigger, but that’s my parents for you.” 

“You twat,” Harry said, smacking Draco lightly on his shoulder. “Don’t tell me things I might repeat in front of your parents!” 

Draco laughed again. “Come on. They’ll be expecting us.” 

Harry huffed slightly, but took Draco’s hand as they headed past the tree and into the Manor. 

Draco squeezed Harry’s hand gently as they walked down the long hallway. 

“Do you think they’ll like our gift?” Harry asked quietly. 

“Probably not,” Draco replied, shrugging. “But we won’t like theirs either, so it’s fine.” 

“Good way of looking at it,” Harry said, grinning. 

Draco nodded. “I know,” he said. “Trust me, whatever they’ve got us, we’ll just need to smile and thank them for. We can chuck it away when we get home.” 

Harry snorted. “Stop it,” he said. “What if they hear you?” 

Draco shook his head. “They won’t,” he said. “We’re miles away from the parlour.” 

“Well, still,” Harry said. “I do not want your father thinking that I’m ungrateful for anything he gives me.” 

“He knows you’re not ungrateful,” Draco replied. “You have me and you’ve never given the impression you’re ungrateful for me.” 

“That’s because I’m not stupid,” Harry said, grinning. “Just kidding. I’m very grateful for you.” 

Draco smiled. “Good. And for what it’s worth, I’m very grateful for you too.” 

“Oh, please stop. I may just vomit.” 

“Ah. Father,” Draco replied, looking up and seeing Lucius standing in the doorway to the parlour. “Hello.” 

“Hello Mr Malfoy,” Harry added, his smile immediately fading. 

“Good afternoon to you both,” Lucius replied with a slight sniff. “Are we finished proclaiming our love for one another? May we take tea now?” 

Draco frowned but nodded. “Yes,” he said, leading Harry past Lucius and into the parlour. “Merry Christmas, Mother.” 

Narcissa greeted them both with a smile and a kiss to each of their cheeks. “Merry Christmas, darling,” she said. “And you too, Harry.” 

“Merry Christmas, Mrs Malfoy,” Harry replied with a smile. He always felt more comfortable with her than he did with Lucius. “The grounds are looking lovely.” 

“Well, thank you,” Narcissa said, smiling again. “We have had some work done on them.” 

“Yes,” Lucius said as he sat down. “The gardeners have done a fabulous job. Even with that blasted tree.” 

“The tree looks fine, Father,” Draco said. “It’s the best I’ve seen it for a few years.” 

“Perhaps,” Lucius replied. 

Draco turned to Harry and rolled his eyes.

Harry hid his smile. “Thank you for having us,” he said, looking at both Lucius and Narcissa. 

“Nonsense,” Narcissa said. “It is our pleasure. We don’t see you enough.” 

Harry glanced at Lucius, who looked as though he most certainly did see them enough. 

“Well, Mother, you are always welcome in our home,” Draco said pointedly, looking at his father defiantly. 

“We will make sure to visit more next year, darling,” Narcissa replied, patting Draco’s knee. She shot Lucius a fierce look. 

“We’ll look forward to it,” Draco replied, giving her a smile and purposely not looking at his father. 

“Have you had a good day?” Narcissa asked, looking at them both curiously. 

Harry nodded. “Yes, thank you,” he said. “It’s always very busy at The Burrow though, so it was nice to come away for a bit of quiet.” 

“The food was lovely too,” Draco added before Lucius could make any kind of quip about the Weasleys. “Mrs Weasley seems to surpass herself every year.” 

“Yes, I can imagine she does,” Narcissa replied with a nod. 

Harry nodded too. “The feast she puts on is amazing really, considering she does it all herself,” he said. 

“Well, I do hope our afternoon tea will not disappoint,” Lucius said, sniffing. “After such a feast.” 

“Of course not, Mr Malfoy,” Harry said, squeezing Draco’s hand to stop him from responding angrily. “We’re looking forward to it.” 

“Then let us begin,” Narcissa said, standing up. “Please, come through to the dining room. The elves have everything set up.” 

Lucius stood up and escorted Narcissa from the room ahead of them. 

Draco closed his eyes briefly. 

“Come on,” Harry said softly. “It’s not going too badly. And I am looking forward to tea.” 

Draco sighed lightly and rested his forehead on Harry’s shoulder briefly. “How did I stand this for all those years?” 

Harry chuckled. “You didn’t know any better,” he said. “We’ve only got a little bit longer to go, then we’ll be home alone again.” 

“I know,” Draco sighed, sliding one arm around Harry’s waist. “Let’s get it over with,” he added, leading Harry from the parlour to join his parents in the dining room.


End file.
